


i feel powerful

by littlecupkate



Series: wynonna earp season 2 vignettes [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, Steel Bars and Stone Walls, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecupkate/pseuds/littlecupkate
Summary: A series of mostly-unrelated vignettes based on Steel Walls and Stone Walls (Season 2 Episode 1 spoilers)"Well, thank you ma’am. I do admit I was starting to feel a bit exposed," He tipped his hat towards her and Waverly grinned,"Does it fit okay? I got the largest size I could but I was worried it might still be too small,"





	1. of course xavier talked about you

Eliza wondered how many times she would have to listen to X gush about Wynonna Earp before he found out what they were so she could skip town and never hear that name again. Don’t get her wrong, Eliza wasn’t jealous. She preferred woman anyway but considering they only thought it was unsafe to have sex with normal humans, she would like not to hear about how amazing another woman was during the afterglow. 

Maybe if X actually slept with the girl, he would declare humans safe. Then Eliza could go flirt and pick up some cute kinky girl at a bar. Get off with someone else for the first time in years. 

But it did not take that step to actually pursue her. Instead, he raved about how tough and strong she was, or how stubborn and hard-headed (‘like a goddamn bull’) or about how great a heart she had. Demons usually turned Xavier into sour-hard-ass-Agent-Dolls so Eliza tried asking about the revenants. To her disappointment, she got dreamy eyed X telling a three hour long tale about how Wynonna looked when she was facing down a demon. The fearless and concentrated look on her face. Her stance (which was getting better and better) and overall how hot it was. 

Barf. 

Eliza wondered if this was how Aiden felt when she had her first crush. At least her brother had someplace he could run off to when it got too much. Thanks to goddamn Black Badge Eliza was stuck with X-the-Preteen-With-His-First-Crush for the foreseeable future. 


	2. staring down a (fake) hala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly gets a demon buddy

Waverly was between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, she did not want a demon inside of her. On the other, Waverly did not want to die. They only had Wyatt Earp’s gun to handle demons and Waverly was having a little trouble believing her sister would not shoot her. Yes, Waverly was well aware that Wynonna did not enjoy or want to kill her whole family but Waverly could see it happening anyway.

It would go like this: Wynonna would raise her gun then hesitate. Maybe hope that Waverly would end her before she had to kill another loved one. When Waverly did not, Wynonna would do it. She would take the shot and send both the demon and Waverly to hell. 

It was probably an Earp trait. That ability to deal with the immediate danger and worry about the rest later. That would explain why Waverly did not have it, after all. 

Right now, Wynonna was in the middle of ‘later’ and Waverly did not want to disturb her big sister’s grief. This piece of news could surely wait. At least a few days. Let Wynonna deal with the truth about Willa. Personally, Waverly did not see a reason to mourn a-sister-only-in-name (a fucking psychopath in her opinion), but whatever. Wynonna was still getting used to the killing things gig anyway. 

Waverly took a moment to try and remember if she was always so blasé when it came to deaths. It was only a moment, however, because she felt better than she had in months. She could deal with, even enjoy, a bit of demon induced apathy. 

Later that day, the demon saved her life. It gave her the power and knowledge to fend off what was definitely not a Hala until Wynonna got came. Waverly saw her sister shoot another demon absolutely stone-faced and couldn't help imagining that gun aimed at her.

All things considered, Waverly decided she could her sister a few months to get over the latest family crisis before she laid this on Wynonna. 


	3. 'you should see what i can do naked'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to chapter one, Eliza decides maybe Wynonna isn't so bad after all

Wynonna Earp came into her life in a flurry of fists and Eliza got the hype. The chick was hot as hell, tough as nails, and just so fun to play with. Eliza knew X loved her for the whole avenging-angel aesthetic but Eliza thought her sass, rough edges, and fighting spirit was worth way more than that. Wynonna was a bit more broken than X had described but who was she to judge? Eliza had her own cracks, after all. 

The mental image of X as a cross dresser endeared Wynonna to her immediately. She would have to thank her for that at some point. 

When Eliza let herself be pinned, Wynonna attributed it to her sisters rather than any professional training. It was just so adorable that Eliza found herself offering up her own piece of personal information. As if they were both play-fighting instead of just Eliza toying with her. If this was another place and time she was sure this would count as foreplay and lead to some really great sex. 

It ended up with Eliza letting Wynonna straddle her, which was more physical contact than she thought she would get that morning, so Eliza couldn’t really be disappointed. 

"You have amazing taste in underwear," No, Eliza was not disappointed at all. In fact, she was forming a plan that she was pretty sure her tactical trainer would be proud. 

Once they bailed X out, Eliza was putting ‘Operation Seduce Wynonna Earp’ into motion. 

"If you want to see amazing you should see what I look like without them," There was no harm in flirting a little to make an Op go easier. Eliza was sure that one of her classes at West Point taught her that. 


	4. hala, a bulgarian monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is solely because I'm a mythology nerd and Waverly would definitely know that what attacked them was not a Hala/Ala.

"That doesn’t mean what you think it means," Waverly could hold off when her life was in danger but now that it was over… 

"Huh?" was the reply from all of her companions but Waverly only cared about the science guy running besides her, 

"The thing you called a Hala? It was absolutely, totally not. Ale, which is the plural of Ala which is a more common name, are not soul suckers. They have a taste for children as a whole and don’t usually go after adults," Admittedly one might have been pissed off by being in a cage so long, "A bit of blood would not trigger an Ala to attack. Seriously, where did you get your degree in comparative mythology?" 

"I have a PhD in biology! Is this really important right now?" 

"No," Wynonna shouted as the same time Waverly said, "Yes!" 

"Why, pray tell, is this important Waves?" 

"Because not everything in here will be demons, Wynonna, and that gun is made for revenants, not anything more powerful," Waverly had to stop talking to pant and regain her breath, "Which means we got lucky back there. Someone needs to know what is what so we can get out of here alive!" 

"Miss Comparative Mythology can’t do that?" 

"Do you know how many creatures are shape shift? Or any idea which of the fifty accounts a monster looks like is right?" Waverly wondered if her demon would actually be able to tell her that, "I can tell you what the monster is based on the way it eats you if you’d like but personally I think it might be nice to know before we become monster chow," 


	5. it's eating my hat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc and Waverly talk about hats and don't talk about feelings. After s2ep1

"Doc?" Waverly stepped into the barn with one hand behind her back, "You in here?" 

"Don’t really have anywhere else to be," Waverly looked for the source of the voice and was surprised to find it above her. Doc was sitting in the rafters, with his legs casually hanging off, "Need anything?" 

"Not exactly," Waverly replied, tearing her eyes away from the place where Willa had once goaded her, "Could you come down here?" She only got a curious look before Doc jumped down. This was one of the things Waverly liked about him: he knew when to not ask questions.

Deep breath, best smile, chipper voice, "I have a surprise for you," Waverly revealed the hat that was behind her back, "I know its not the same but you really do look awkward without something on your head and I couldn’t get something from the same era so…"

Waverly thought that by now Doc would be over his bewilderment that came when somebody thought of him. She gave him a second to recover and take the hat from her hand. 

"Well, thank you ma’am. I do admit I was starting to feel a bit exposed," He tipped his hat towards her and Waverly grinned,

"Does it fit okay? I got the largest size I could but I was worried it might still be too small," Doc laughed but then he got that same concerned look on his face that he had that morning. 

"You aren’t okay, Waverly," 

"Why because I got you a hat?" She scoffed but was cut off by Doc shaking his head, "I told you. I’m perfectly fine with the whole Willa thing…" 

"That may be, but something’s still biting at ya," 

Damn ancient cowboys that are way too perceptive. Waverly stared back at Doc, hoping to see him back down like the not-Hala had earlier. Doc met her gaze and waited. As she said, damn ancient cowboys, "Yeah," It was easier to say than Waverly expected, "But I’m fine. I’m okay." 

She was glad to see that Doc looked empathetic and not pitying. She was not sure she could handle that, "It is fine to not be fine, Waverly, especially with all you’ve been through," 

It was a nice thing to say and Doc probably believed it but Waverly knew it was a lie. Wynonna had told her as much that morning, she needed somebody to be okay while she dealt with her grief. Never mind that it felt like it was always Wynonna’s turn to go off the rails. 

"I can be not okay when everything, when all of this, is actually over," Waverly responded, turned around, and practically ran out of the barn. Admitting she was not as strong as she appeared did not mesh with her plan to continue to be Fine. 


	6. someone has to pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza is not dead. Nope. Not a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely the most AU one but there was that lizard claw explosion so maybe (hopefully) not.

"Did you tell her?" Dolls asked Doc once he finally came in from the cold. 

Wynonna raised her eyebrows and Doc flinched, "Doc said you didn’t have any message for me," 

"I thought you heard…" Doc glanced down before meeting Doll's eyes to give him the bad news, "They shot Eliza before I got the chance. I’m sorry Dolls, she was a might fine gal,"

"She really was," Dolls did not allow himself to slip into grief quite so soon, "Are you sure they killed her?" 

"That depends on how sure you are a bullet to a brain would kill you," 

Dolls face broke out into a wide toothy grin, "I think there’s a good chance Eliza is still out there," 


End file.
